The High school Project
by titansoul123
Summary: This is the titans if they were just regular teens at a regular boarding school. Raven is new, and she will meet new friends that will guide her way through Highschool. Pairings: BBRAE, CYBEE, ROBSTAR, TERRA/AQUALAD R&R! PLEASE READ :)Rated T for adult themes and language. Sequel may come out soon.
1. Chapter 1

**August 28, First day of School**

* * *

My eyes flash open, I turn on my side and look at my prepared and neatly-organized pile awaiting me. My clothes for that day are on my desk, my suitcases are next to my black Jansport backpack, sitting on the floor. My alarm rings a minute later, and I slam the top of it, making the noise stop till the next morning.

Today is the first day at my new school, Jump City Academy boarding school. My stomach churns with anxiousness, imagining all the scenarios possible for when I arrived. A part of me wanted to just stay home, and another part of me couldn't wait to go. I slide out of bed and fall on the floor to my knees. I shuffled to my desk where my clothes await me, a simple blue and black T-shirt with black skinny jeans.

I walk to the bathroom, dress up, and run down stairs where my breakfast awaits me. My mom, Arella, smiles at me and pushes my breakfast near me.

"Are you nervous?" She asks, pouring me a cup of tea we always drink in the morning.

I shake my head, lying. She sighs and kisses me on my forehead before departing to her room, probably to get ready since she is still in her pajamas. After I eat my breakfast I put it in the sink and wash it off and run back to where my bathroom is. I brush my purple hair-yes, I had dyed it, so what- and brush my teeth. After I double check everything is packed.

I packed my whole closet, but I had to make sure I had my books to. And my phone, and my Ipod, everything. After I decided everything was intact, I brought my suitcases and my backpack downstairs, near the door. My mom comes out, all dressed up.

"Let's go," She says, grabbing her keys off the wall.

* * *

Right now, I am sitting in front of the school. I had already missed first period, so the building was empty in the hallways.

"My mother helped me bring my baggage out.

"Call me if you need anything, cookie." She's been calling me that ever since the cookie incident when I was little. After a while, you just get used to it. My mom watched me head inside the building, but before I entered, I mouthed 'I love you, mom.' In response she blew me a quick kiss before heading to her car.

When I entered the building, it almost seemed as if it were two mansions stuck together and made into a boarding school. There was a girl waiting on the steps, secretly on her phone. She looked up and saw me, and put her phone away before walking towards me.

"You must be the new student, Raven right?" She asks, cocking her head to one side. I nod.

"Well I'm Bianca, welcome to your new school, Raven." She said, handing out a hand . I shook it.

"Thanks,"I mumbled.

Bianca had two puff balls atop of her head, she was black, and she had the national uniform of the school. She seemed friendly.

"Well, Raven, as you probably know you missed your first period, and I'm guessing you don't have your schedule right now?" She asked. I nodded, confirming her suspicions. She led me towards the office, taking me to a room.

"Your full name," She asked, sitting at a computer, her fingers ready to type.

"Raven Roth." I answered. She typed and then hit a button, making the printer come alive. She grabbed the paper and handed it too me.

"Before you head to your second period, I'm going to take you up to your room." She said.

* * *

We stood in the elevator, and she pressed the forth floor.

"The floors result in which grade we are in. The first floor is where all the offices and clubs are located, the second floor is all freshmans, third floor belongs to sophomores, and since your a junior, your floor is the fourth. I'ma senior, so I am the fifth." She explained. When the doors opened she led me down the halls, taking a key from her pocket. She walked with purpose down the hall.

"Your room number is 435. You have a roomate, but she will be a surprise." She said, handing me the keys. She led me to the door, I opened it. The door creaked open.

Half the room was painted pink, her queen bed sheets and covers also pink and white, decorated with stuffed animals and teddy bears. There were several pictures stapled to the wall, and had a small bookcase the the left of her bed. The other side of the room however, was completely blank, left for me to decorate. The bedroom was huge really, like a penthouse room.

"You can decorate your room during lunch. Right now, we should be getting to Second period. But if you need me anytime, for the first week they'll let you call me in during class so I can be excused from it. Plus, I am the floor above you, door 658. Just knock three times slowly and I'll answer." She explained, a warm welcoming smile on her face.

"I will walk you to your second class." She said, before grabbing my wrists, pulling me out the door.

* * *

Once we got to my class, I suddenly felt uneasy, she must've sensed me.

"Hey, first days are always the hardest, but you can consider me your first friend, okay?" She said, smiling. I smiled back.

"Thanks."

"Anytime. Have fun. Just get it over with, Raven." She said before heading off to her own class.

* * *

**A/N: I only named Bumblebee Bianca since I don't know her real name, believe me I tried looking it up, but it wouldn't tell me. So just bear with me there. Besides, I thought this chapter was pretty good, so please review for me! Thnk you guys! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

I face the door that opens my class room. I peer through the wide window of the door. I see some students looking bored, taking notes, or raising there hands, some of them even passing notes to each other, and even I know that I'm going to have an embarrassing time here. I take a look at my schedule, making sure this is my period. Once the schedule confirmed it, I sighed and put it back in my pockets. I shifted my backpack from shoulder to shoulder and hid my room key in my other pocket, then I knocked, My stomach threatening to blow up if I knocked one more time. I backed up from the door, and clasped my hands together, trying not to blush.

The door opened. Oh God.

A woman with blonde hair smiled down at me. She looked about in her mid-forties, and she seemed nice, but rule number one of your first day at school,

Teachers are never what they appear to be.

I gave a small smile, walking into the classroom after her. Students head snapped up to look at me as if I was Princess Diana, some raised their eyebrows, some just glanced and continued to do whatever they were doing.

Oh My gosh. I should have stayed home when I had the chance.

"Class, remember that new student I told you about yesturday?"She asked.

A few audible' yes' were heard, some shrugged, some nodded.

"Well, this is Raven Roth, please make her feel welcome at school."

Gosh, why does every teacher has to use that same damn line every time there is a new student?

She pointed out my seat, which was in the back, left(Thank God) and I shuffled to my seat, trying to ignore the curious stares.

"It is rude to stare," I muttered, causing some of the students to frown and finally pay attention to the teacher. I set my stuff down on the carpet, quickly pulling out my materials needed for this hour.

"Today in Calculus," She began with her lesson, she handed everyone tests, but when she got to me, she said I didn't need to take it since I am new. A few snickers here and there, but I took out my book happily and began reading, trying to supress a smile.

* * *

After period three, it was lunch. I mostly just followed everyone to the lunch room, but I didn't do anything in there. I bought lunch and went up to my room, wanting to be alone. It was weird being new.

I opened my door to find to girls sitting on my roomates bed.

One of them had long red hair and short eyebrows and orange skin. She wore the uniform, picking at her lunch has she giggled with the other girl. The other girl had red dyed bangs and spikey black hair, and the uniform. When they saw me enter the room they both blinked but the one with the red hair smiled warmly.

"You must be my new roomie," She stated, looking me up and down.

"Uh..yeah." I shifted to my side of the bedroom, where my suitcases had yet to be unpacked.

"I'm Kori, and this is Toni." She gestured to herself and the girl, who was currently gawking at me. I nodded, fiddling with my lunch tray. I shuffled towards my bed, feeling awkward as they stared at my every move.

"How do you like it here?" Kori asked me.

"Well, I don't know anybody, people keep on staring at me, but other than that it's just peachy." I say with the faintest hint of sarcasm.

She nodded.

"Well I can tell that me and you are going to get along just fine!" She cheered, but I don't know whether that was sarcasm or if she really meant it.

* * *

**Nighttime**

After we ate dinner, I found myself in the girls bathroom, brushing my teeth. I had pajama bottoms and a big T-shirt, and black fuzzy slippers. Bianca entered the room.

"Hey," She said, waving to me.

"Hi."

She laughed, I raised an eyebrow.

"You obviously had a bad day. It'll be better tomorrow. Promise ya." She said, shaking her head before entering a stall. I shrugged and made my way out to my dorm.

Kori was already curled up asleep, her cell phone charging next to her. I took out mine and texted my mom goodnight before going to bed.

* * *

**August 29, Morning**

Kori shook me awake.

"Roomie, it's morning! You don't want Ms. Bines coming for you!" She cooed as she shook me awake. I groaned, but I got up.

"My name is Raven." I corrected her. She shrugged.

"I'll keep that in mind." She said before heading for the bathroom.

After I went to the bathroom, I went down to breakfast. Bianca had told me that I am not aloud to eat in my room during breakfast hours because Ms. Bines will think you are sleeping in early. Kori had invited me to her table, and I accepted, even though I wasn't really interested.

I sat next to Kori, while Toni sat opposite of her. Kori's friends were very socially interactive, opposite of me. I'm more of an independant person you know?

One of them was a Bianca, in which she happily sat across from me, making it feel a little bit better for me to be here.

"So, hows your day so far?" Kori asks, smiling at me.

"Wonderful." I say, picking at my food. The boy who's sitting next to me shrugs.

His name is Garfield, and everytime I think of it, it's hard to strangle a laugh. It's a good thing he's hot to back it up.

_Wait, What?_

I dismiss the thought.

"Your havin' a bad day aren't you?" He nudges me playfully, I purse my lips.

"No, not really. It's just really...awkward." I admitted.

"Well, that's the way it is when your new."He stretched.

"It should be a crime to get up this early. It's like six and we don't start classes till eight!" Garfield protested.

"Your still not used to it after two years? What a shame." Toni said, shaking her head dissaprovingly.

"It's a shame you haven't got a boyfriend yet, cutie." Garfield snapped back. Was he usually this flirty?

Toni scoffed.

"I'm saving this, for the right guy." Toni gestured to her own body, sticking her tongue out at Garfield. Garfield rolled his green eyes.

* * *

I had home Economics for first period. Today we had to make a turkey with out desk partner.

My partners name was Terra. She has blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Your the new student huh?" She said, smiling.

"Yup."

"Well, your going to have a blast in here. Home Ech is fun-ner than you think." She said giggling. I managed a small smile. She had given me tips on how to survive the first fw days while we made the turkey. She seems like a nice girl.

Kori had helped me unpack once we got to our dorm.

"How was your day today?" She asked. I smiled.

"It was actually pretty good." I admitted. She smiled.

"Maybe tomorrow you can join our table?" She asked.

"Sure."


	3. Chapter 3

**August 30, Saturday**

Garfield seemed to be in a happier mood, probably because he got to sleep in. Breakfast went by quick, and pretty soon I was standing in the middle of the hallway with Terra. She hands me my school uniform which is protected by a plastic sheet.

"Ms. Bines asked me to give this to you, your mom ordered it yesturday. Ms. Bines told me to tell you that to get dressed in it right away." She stated. The uniform-for the girls benefited in white shirt, a breast pocket that had the letters 'JCA' stitched to it, and a red skirt. I winced at it, gosh, it was ugly. But at last it wasn't my only one, I had five uniforms for each day of school.

"We get to dress up in regular clothes on weekends, sometimes on Friday, depending on witch day it is." Terra explained. I nodded and took the clothes she offered and made way to the bathrooms. In my stall, I could tell Terra was leaning against my door, seeing as two pairs of legs are crossed under it.

"So, hows life?" She asks.

"Nothin' much. Good, I guess. You?" I ask back, pulling up my red skirt.

"I have a crush." She blurts out, I can picture her smiling, looking at the floor. I raise my eyebrow.

"Who?"

"If I tell you, you can't tell anybody."

"A crush is a secret, someone you love that you don't want others to know about, I can keep a secret." I explained. I heard her sigh.

"It's Aqualad." She says quietly, as if there is other girls in the bathroom with us.

"I don't know him."

"Are you supposed to?"

"No."

Silence.

"I'll show him to you once we get out of here. I know where he usually hangs out."

"How do you know that?"

"It's a crush, I study him."

"Like stalk him?"

"I said I study him. Not stalk. Stalking is like perverted and shit. I _study _him." Terra scoffed. I smile creeps up my face.

"Do you have a crush yet?" She asks, and her legs shifts to cross the other foot.

I was caught off guard. And for a second, my mind wanders to Garfield.

"No." I lie.

"Your lying," She sings, I can picture her shaking her head.

"Am not."

"Are too."

"How would you know?" I challenge.

"Well, for starters, yo answered a little too late, and, your voice."

"What about my voice?"

"I think we both know what it sounds like when you lie." I blush, knowing she's right. Gosh, she can't even see my movements and she can tell. Am I that obvious?

"So who is it?" She hisses.

"I am not obligated to tell you."

"Aww, come on, I told you mine! You gotta be fair."

"I am being fair."

"No, your not."

"I am being fair by not telling Aqualad that you have a crush on him."

I can tell she stiffened, I picture her glaring.

"Fine, but I'ma find out sooner or later Raven. I will, and I promise you I WILL, find out." Terra threatens.

"Mhm, sure." I say sarcastically as I opened the door. She moves out o my way, then takes my hand and runs out the door.

* * *

She leads me to the swimming pool.

"He's the captain of the swim team, he's so good at swimming, and he looks sexy while doing it. That's a double threat." Terra coos as she leads me towards the school's pool. There is a large glass window right beside the door, where you can watch people practice, etc.

"There. That's him." She points to a guy talking to another boy. He is about to go in the pool, obviously from his swimming attire, and the fact that he's still dry.

"Isn't he delicious?" Terra says dreamily, staring at him.

"Is that a mullet?" Was all I could muster. Sure, he was cute, but a _mullet?_

"Yeah, he makes it look hawt," She stressed that last word, twirling her straight blonde hair around her finger.

"Umm, sure."

"I would literally lick chocolate off of him." She cooed, her eyes widening as he got up on the diving board.

I stared at her as if she was the weirdest thing in the world.

She squealed when he hit the water, swimming towards the other end of the pool.

"Oh mah god." She cooed, and she bit her lip. She was like, lovesick over this dude.

"Oh mah god, Oh mah god, OH mah god. He's swimming towards us! Be cool." Yeah, like I was the one who needed to stay cool about it. She had a smile as big as cheschire, fumbling with her hands as he swam towards us. He waved at Terra, giving her a smile.

Terra gave a small jump and waved back, smiling so big I thought her cheeks might break. She then took my hand and sprinted away so that we were out of sight.

She took three deep breaths, before facing me.

"ISN'T HE SEXY?" She squealed, jumping with happiness.

I looked at my left to my right.

"Do you think he likes me?" She asks, a bit calmer.

"Yeah, you guys actually seem like a good couple." I said, smiling.

"OMG really?" She asked.

I nodded.

She screamed, causing some of the students to look at us curiously.

"Sorry." Sh whispered quietly, but she still was smiling. Then the bell rang, signifying that it was lunch.

"Well, see you Raven, it's been fun." She says, hugging me.

"Mhm. See you too." I say back, giving her a warm smile. She departed towards lunch, stealing a quick glance at the window that let you see the pool.

* * *

I take my lunch, and go upstairs to my room, and as usual finding Toni and Kori there, giggling and talking, sitting on Kori's bed.

"I saw you hanging out with that Terra girl," Toni announced once I stepped in.

"Mhm."

"She has a huge crush on Aqualad." She says.

I whip my head around , searching her face for any signs. But she still remains there, looking up at me innocently.

"How'd you know?"

"Her best friend, Jinx, told everyone. She is the biggest blogger in school."

"So Aqualad already knows?"

"Everyone except him."

I give a small smile, feeling a little comfort in having to know that at least her crush didn't know. That would be a total disaster.

"She's really pretty." Kori complimented.

"I know right? I'm suprised she's still a virgin."

Kori punched Toni playfully in the arm.

"That's rude!"

"Just wanted to throw it out there."

* * *

**Dinner**

I decided to eat with Terra and her friends that night, she had invited me. She was the only girl in that table, along with two other guys named Wally and Roy.

Both of them had reddish-orangish hair.

"Dude, did you see that ass today?" Wally whispered to Roy.

"No. Your such a perv, you know that?"

Wally scoffed.

"Speaking of ass, wheres Jinx, Terra?" Wally asked Terra, who sat directly across from him.

"Jinx is in her dorm, eating." She explained.

"Why?"

Terra gave him a deadpan I gave her a look of confusion. She leaned in to me and whispered into my ear.

"She's on her period. Don't tell." Terra told me. I mouthed a simple 'Oh' and continue to eat.

"So, Raven. I heard you got a book report to do." Roy raised an eyebrow.

"Oh yeah. Miss Simmons homework. Gofigure.

"Yeah.."

"I can hook you up." He nodded towards me, a smirk on his face.

"And how?"

"I know these guys who have tons of assignments they can sell to you. " Roy nodded.

"Oh my god, don't take her back there." Terra rolled her eyes.

"I'm just tryin to help a sista out." He snickered at Terra, who gladly gave him the finger.

"You wanna come?"

I shrugged.

"Sure, why not."

* * *

Speedy led me to the back of the school, Terra following behind. Wally had left to his dorm, explaining that he was anxious to finish a video game.

He led me outside this door, and knocked three fast times, then two slow ones, then really loud ones. The door creaked open, and a boy stood there.

"Which one this time?"

"Book report." The boy who was behind the door nodded for us to follow him, in which he led us to a bookshelf full of book reports. I looked along the shelves, thinking of something that looked excellent. I finally found one called 'Monument 14'.

"That one is a straight A, so it'll be 10 bucks. But for one of us to type it so it looked like you did it, it'll be an additional five dollars." The boy explained. After I bought it, he said to come back at this time tomorrow and it should be ready.

"There. See, I'm generouss." Roy boasted, feeling satisfied with himself.

"Yeah, but I bet he has a lot of the nerd herd captured and put in there like a sweat shop." Terra scoffed.

* * *

I worm into bed, and slip the covers over my arms.

"Hey Raven," Kori calls out to me, shifting so that she faces me.

"Hmm?" I ask.

"Do you wear contacts?"

Oh right, my purple eyes.

'No, their natural." I explain. She sighs.

"Your eyes are naturally pretty then. I want my eyes to be an abnormal color, like pink." Starfire yawns.

I bod and face the wall, and finally drift off to sleep.

Today has truly been a good day.

* * *

**A/N: I thought this chapter was fun! But I would like mroe reviews. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**August 31, Sunday**

I'm in Terra's room. She wanted me to meet Jinx, so here I am. Jinx is sitting across from me, studying me.

"Your the new student huh?"

I nod.

"Well, I'm Jinx. Nice to meet you." She sticks out her hand. I shake it.

Jinx has pink hair in to ponytails, and pink eyes, just like how I have purple eyes.

The three of us just sat there, talking and getting to know each other.

"Wally's having his first cross-country meet today Terra." Jinx says, eyeing TerrA.

"Do we have to go today?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because we just have too." Then Terra smiles.

"You Liiike hi-"

"I do not. I just want to go to support him." Jinx defends herself, crossing her arms.

"Okay." Terra didn't tease no further, but the smile gave it away.

* * *

I sat at the usual lunch table with Kori and the others.

"There is currently a murderer in this room." Garfield announced, staring at the ceiling.

"Who? I'll tell Ms. Bines, and maybe I'll get 50 grand for finding him." Kori asked.

Garfield scoffed.

"Umm, I found him, so if anyone's gonna get the 50 grand, it's me, Red." Garfield snapped.

"Well who is it?" Kori leaned across the table, eyeing Garfield carefully, pursing her lips. Garfield leaned toward her, almost in kissing range. A pang of jealousy and hate for Kori shot through me, but I knew they weren't dating.

"It's..." Garfield started.

"VICTOR!" He made a whole scene about it, jumping up and pointing to Victor, who was currently stuffing his mouth with Bacon. Bianca raised her eyebrow.

"Victor." Toni said, she didn't believe it.

"Yup. He goes out hunting during the hunting season, and kills animals. Bingo." Garfiedl explained, sitting back in his seat.

"I'm eating pigs. No murder here. It's better than that tofu shit you eat." Victor snapped.

"It is murder. Killing some innocent animal that does NOT deserve to die IS murder." Garfield argued.

"I did not kill this animal. I am merely eating it."

'And for that, you are encouraging the killer to kill some more innocent animals. Therefore, yo count as a murderer."

"But animals kill and eat animals in the wild, only to live. I eat them to live."

"You can live off of vegetables , fruits, and tofu."

"They can to. But do they? NO."

Everyone at the tabled 'Ooo'd at him, Victor wearing a smirk on his face. Garfield sat down, mumbling something incoherent. I just watched, smiling.

* * *

Terra took me to her swim tryouts. Of course, only to stare at Aqualad. We sat on the bleachers facing the pool, waiting for her turn to go up and tryout.

"You know he's cute. Just look at him. All the girls like him, but I love him."Terra announced.

"Sure he's cute, I just can't stand the mullet part."Terra rolled her eyes and punched me in a friendly way.

"He's sexy and you know it."

"Garfield is hotter than sexy, so.."

"Yeah, sure but Aqualad-"

The words died on her lips, as she realized what I had said, shifting herself on the bleachers to stare at me wide eyed.I seemed to have realized what I had said 'cause I shook my head, staring wide eyed at her. She pointed at me.

"No , Way,-" I shook my head mouthing 'No,No,No'."-You like GARFIELD!" She shouted his name, and Garfield was in the hall at that moment. Luckily he only heard his name,or so I hope.

Garfield turned my way smiling and waving.

"Oh, HI RAVEN AND TERRA! SEE YOU LATER!"He shouted just so it reached me and Terra. I gave a small wave back, blushing a little, only because I knew she was smirking at me.

Bianca then appeared behind him, grabbed his collar and hauled him off. She waved and smiled at me, mouthing 'Don't worry, I won't tell.' If she heard, then he must've heard. Right?

"Ooo, your right he is hot."Terra said, looking him up and down.

"He's mine."I growled. She stared at me hysterically.

"Damn, all I was gonna say he must get a lot of women . No need to go all Bad Girls Club on me."She joked. I smirked and glared at the hallway,piling full of students.

Yeah, he doesn't have a girlfriend, but yes, I'm aware that a lot of girls have a crush on him, but there's only two of us fighting to get him. I'm just surprised that he isn't aware of it. Then again, the whole school knows about Terra's crush, except Aqualad, and Terra doesn't know that everybody knows so...

You would think that Toni would be his girlfriend, and some girls do, as much as he flirts with her, but I know they're just friends, and does the girl fighting with me to get him.

* * *

Her name is Kom Anders. She is the sister of Kori, but from what it looks like, they never really are on speaking terms, and whenever they do speak, it usually turns into a physical fight. Last time I had to help Toni and Bianca haul Kori off of Kom because she was starting to choke Kom. Not that I minded, but school rules.

Anyway, Kom had known Garfield all his life, so did Kori, so she has a better chance than I do. But it seems that Garfield stuck her in the friends zone for two reasons-All she'll ever be is a friend, and because she already has a boyfriend. He's in colledge, so I don't know why she's fighting when she already has a man.

I sometimes catch her getting up in his personal face, their cheeks pretty much glued to each other thanks to Kom, or as we call her, Komi. Sometimes when I'm hanging out with Garfield, she'll be sittin in his lap,as we talk.

But one day, she took it too far when she 'accidentally' placed her hand on his pants, on his private part. That must've been a humiliating two minutes for Komi that Garfield had started scolding and yelling at her,all in front of me. After he was done, he took my hand and pretty much dragged me out of that room, mad as hell. He didn'ttalk to her for a good two weeks, but eventually they made up.

I'm not happy about that.


	5. Chapter 5

**September 14**

Komi returned from visiting her boyfriend in college. Right now we are sitting at the cafeteria. Komi is directly behind me. She seems a bit paler than before, and a bit sad, she's sulking, but stuffing her mouth.

Toni shifts toward her tapping her shoulder.

"What!" She barked, turning around to glare at Toni. It did not affect her.

"What's wrong, love?" Toni asked, her voice full of sympathy. Komi rolled her eyes and stomped out of the cafeteria.

* * *

I lay a blanket over the green grass, and plop down on it. Terra carefully places the baskett near me and lays down next to me, Jinx sits on the other side of me, and Roy is laying on the side in front of all of us. Wally comes jogging over wearing our school's jersey, and basketball shorts.

"Heya," He says as he sticks his hands in the basket and pulls out a bag of doritos.

"Aren't you supposed to be like, stretching?" I nod toward the others in our cross-country team, who's warming up for the big race.

"Oh, yeah, but I don't need to stretch. This distance we have to run is sooo short. It's really a shame. They could do something a little more challenging." Wally explained.

"Yeah, like the whole world." Jinx joked. Wally shrugged.

"Ehh, still a bit to small. " He said before chucking two doritos into his mouth. We all exchanged confused looks, but proceeded to eat. Eventually it was time too race, and Wally was still eating doritos.

"Wally, they are about to start." Terra said, gently tapping Wally on the shoulder.

"I got this." Wally reassured her, chugging down the Powerade.

"Ready-" The announcer said. Each of the runners scooted up , silently battling to be the first one up front for advantage. Wally was drinking his powerade.

"Set-" The runners got in running positions, figuring which way to take off. Wally was eating a ham and cheese sandwitch.

"GO!" The runners fired off around the park. Wally cooly walked to the starting line, finishing up his sanwitch.

"GO WALLY WHAT ARE YOU DOING? START RUNNING!" The coach yelled.

"SHUT UP LET ME FINISH THIS!" Wally yelled back.

"WALLY, IF YOU-"

"OKAY ONE LAST BITE HOLD ON!" He shouted before finishing off his sanwitch. The runners dissapeared down the neighborhood.

"Bye!" He waved at us and took off.

I did not see him do the whole track in less than two seconds and cross the finish line, winning first place. He came back about one second later with the first place card.

"Done."

We just all stared at him wide-eyed.

"You didn't even do it."

"I did too."

'No you didn't we didn't even see you."

"I did, and that is that."

One of the hosts plucked the card from his hands, glaring at him.

"CHEATER."

Wally was highly offended.

"Why don't you go check the cameras!- hypocritic bitch."He muttered that last part.

* * *

"Are you on Steroids?" The coach asked him.

"No."

"Were you cheating?

"NO!"

"Hmm."

They rolled up a large TV screen so that everybody in the whole park could see, re-rolling the videos cameras.

"They re-played the tapes.

First their was Wally , standing their eating his Sandwich.

Then, They re-played the tapes in Mega-slow motion, just enough to see Wally pass all the runners(without cutting) and crossing the finish line, plucking the Number 1 card right out of the man's hand.

Everybody looked at Wally like he was an Alien.

So yeah, a few minutes later the press arrived and he was pretty much famous.

* * *

I was now sitting in Terra's room, talking to Jinx and her.

"Are you sure she was stuffing her mouth?"

"Yes."

We were talking about Komi's ouburst this morning. As soon as I told Terra, she brung me over To Jinx, who was on her Iphone.

"I have a Hypothesis." Jinx announced.

"What is it?"

"You need to do more research on her actions and moods for me to confirm it." Jinx stated.

* * *

I was behind the school with Roy again, knocking on the door that was supposed to have my book report.

"Come in."

The boy in charge led us to a desk, where my book report lay in a plastic sheet.

"That'll be fifteen bucks,"

"Wait."

I picked it up and examined it, only to be absolutely disgusted.

"You did not do anything. It's the same one as before." I said monotously with a deadpan look on my face.

The boy didn't say anything.

"No wonder I failed all those reports," Roy glared at the boy, hands on his hips.

"I believe we can come to a comprimise."

"Their is no comprimise, you've been ripping us off the whole time." I said, looking directly at him. He grinned nervously, and I grabbed Roy's hand and walked out the door, shutting the door behind me.

A few minutes later four teachers, including , stormed down there and pretty much ruined their little hideout, and sending all the boys who 'worked' there to the principal's office, where they got expelled.

Me and Roy enjoyed it in every possible way imaginable, celebrating our revenge.


	6. Chapter 6

**September 15, lunch**

Komi was sick that day,according to Kori.

I sat in Terra's room, talking to Jinx once again.

"Her actions and moodiness confirm my suspicions. Please gather your friends right this minute." She ordered. Once Kori, Bianca, Victor, Garfield and Toni were all here Jinx held a mini white board in her hands, smiling sympathetically.

"I have something to tell you, and your not going to like it." Jinx said, laughing a bit.

"What is it?" Garfield asked.

"Does my sister has something terrible?" Kori gasped.

"Depends on how you look at it."

Silence.

"Well are you going to tell us?" Bianca asked.

"Will you rip me to pieces if I do?"

"No.."

"Okay. I think she's pregnant. Just wanted to throw it out there." Jinx said, nodding her pink head.

Silence ate the room. Even I was shocked.

Kori started laughing hysterically.

"PREGNANT?! YOUR KIDDING RIGHT?"

"No, in fact, I'm not. Since she is a senior, and most seniors aren't virgins, and she has a boyfriend, she was at his college for two weeks all alone, with him, what do you think they did? Plus, everybody knows she's the school's national who-"

She cut herself short on that last word, not wanting to offend Kori.

"It's okay. Everybody knows she's a whore. That's why mom put her on those birth control pills. She must've been really horny too-"

"So should we confront her about this or.." Said Garfield, cutting Kori short.

"I say we wait." Jinx votes, raising her hand up momentarily. Everybody agreed to that.

* * *

I was opening my locker door when I heard a scream pierce through my ears. I turned around, and right in front of me was Roy and those two boys from that so called store behind the school, beating Roy to pieces. Probably for payback at getting them kicked out.

_But I kicked them out._ I thought. I instinctively walked over their swiftly and shoved them off of Roy, looking over his figure. He was in fetal position, crying. He was hurt really bad. Then all of a sudden I was hit on the top of the head with one of those hard-geometry books. It felt like they hit me on my head with a bat. I faltered a bit, but I managed to stand. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Garfield and Victor dragging Roy out of the scene and into the nurses office.

They hit me with their backpacks full of those fucking books on my side, and I fell. Once I recovered from the pain, they were already on top of me, hitting me with books and their fists, sometimes cutting me viciously. I clenched my teeth to keep from crying out, and I finally managed to kick one of them in the balls.

He fell back, clutching his crotch. I kicked the other one in the balls too, him doubling over in pain. I kicked him to the ground and jumped on him, punching, kicking, pinching with all the strength I had. Finally, Garfield came back and grabbed me from my waist, pulling me away from the crying boy.

* * *

I was hunched over his shoulder as he gently placed me on the nurses bed.

"You okay?" He looked at me sympathetically. I didn't answer, I just winced.

comes in, and I get a sinking sits next to me, taking and rubbing my hand absentmindedly as he frowns at .

"Ehm." She nodded towards Garfields and my hands, and Garfields hand slips from my fingers.

"I've been told you were uhm, defending a friend in this fight that has happened on MY school grounds." Ms. Bines says, with purpose plaquing her voice as usual.

"Yes."

"Why?" She asks.

"Because I was taught that if someone needs you, you jump in and help."

"You could've helped by calling a teacher."

"I refuse to be known as the tattletale, especially in high school, Ms. Bines."

She nodded.

"Since you were merely helping someone, and you are new and never really a student who gets in trouble, I'll let you off this ONE TIME." Ms. Bines said firmly. I nodded, confirming that it won't happen again. She got up and left.

"Are you okay?"Garfield asks once again. I feel like the happiest girl in the world when _he_ worries about me. I smirk, despite the bruise I currently sport, and nod. He smiled, and gives me a hug, and whispers into my ear.:  
They're gonna pay.

Cool.

* * *

I sat at the lunch table again, eating silently, absentmindedly rubbing my bruise. It was getting better, and even then I could catch Garfield throwing worried glances my way. Aha, take that Komi. Komi was eating besides Toni, stuffing her face.

She snatches food off of Bianaca's plate and stuff her mouth.

"I payed for that." Bianca said.

"It's okay, we'll share our lunch." Victor said, hugging Bianca and Bianca gave him a peck on the cheek and took some of Victor's chicken before facing Komi again.

"But seriously I want my money back."

"I don't got no money. Sorry." Komi said while taking Bianca's whole plate and dumping it on hers. Bianca stared at her dumbfounded.

"You just can't do that, Komi. That's fucking rude." Bianca snapped.

"Look, I'm going through something, okay?" Komi argued.

"No shit, sherlock. As if you weren't obvious before." Bianca rolled her eyes.

"Look bitch. If you want to have your fucking food back, here." Komi through some mashed potatoes in her face. Bianca wiped it off .

"It's not worth it Bee. She's not worth it." Victor said, but inside I can tell he wanted to kick Komi's ass for doing that to his girlfriend.

"I'ma bitch now? What about you? YOU'VE BEEN THE SCHOOL SLUT SINCE YOU FIRST GOT HERE!" She shouted that last sentence, causing most of the cafeteria tables to turn and look at us.

"Bee..." Victor pulls on her arm to sit down, but she wouldn't budge.

"It's none of your fucking business what I go through. Just go suck on your boyfriend's cock and STAY OUT OF MY LIFE."Komi snapped.

Victor was standing up now,Toni and Garfield rushing over on his side of the table to hold him down.

Bianca laughed.

"AT LEAST I'M NOT PREGNANT AND DIRTY LIKE YOU! I'M CLEAN HOE! I MAKE SURE MY BOYFRIEND WEARS A FUCKING COND-"Kori slapped her hand over her mouth before she can finish the rest.

"Get the hell out of here before you get hurt." Kori sneered at her sister.

Komi screamed in frustration, then grabbed my plate and shoved it in my face before stomping off.

What a total, Bitch.

I stood up and went right over before Toni could pull me back, and grabbed a handful of Komi's hair and brought it too the floor, literally.

"GET OFF OF ME!" Komi shoved me off and glared. My hands were so close to her neck...

"STOP PRETENDING YOUR FUCKING SPECIAL! STOP TRYING TO TAKE GARFIELD AWAY FROM ME JUST 'CAUSE YOU HAVE A LITTLE CRUSH ON HIM! JUST STOP PRETENDING TO BE A BITCH WHEN YOUR REALLY AN ASS!" She shouted, her voice filled with rage.

She announced my crush, to the whole school, including him. My cheeks burned red as laughter from students filled the air and I clenched my fists in protests. I jumped out of Toni's arms and pounced on her, choking her as she struggled to release my hands from her neck.

Toni and Garfield had hauled me away from her, and I kicked and screamed in protest. Toni clamped a hand over my mouth.

I am so glad Ms. Bines called out sick that day.

They dragged me to the hall, and they released me. I balled up and buried my face in my knees.

"Raven-"Garfield started but I groaned/screamed.

"JUST GO AWAY!" I yelled, not bothering to look up.

There is no way I could face him anymore.

"I'll take her to her bedroom. Just go back there and try to calm them down." Toni ordered. She didn't shake my shoulder till Garfield was out of sight.

"It's okay, love. Let's go." Toni hugged me and led me to the elevators, pressing the button that leads to my room.

* * *

I laid in my bed, texting my mom on how my weeks been. I didn't talk about today though. Eventually, Terra, Kori, and Bianca entered my room, explaining and and trying to help me. The only reason why Kori brought Bianca and Terra over is because they are the only ones that knew about him.

Eventually they got me to believe that they didn't tell anybody, they spent the rest of the night consoling me. It helped a little, but it didn't help that the fact I can no longer face Garfield ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever again.


	7. Chapter 7

**September 16, **

I still sit at the lunch table with Kori and them, and Garfield is pretending nothing ever happened, trying to boosts everyone's spirits, but failing. Bianca and Victor were in no mood to talk , due to what Komi said about them, but they still snuggled up against each other, sharing their food like always. Kori and Toni just ate lunch and went up to our dorm, I just sat there reading, an excuse to not look Gar in the face or not talk. Komi doesn't sit with us anymore. Matter a fact, she sits with no one. She sits outside. I'm just happy Garfield is totally not friends with her anymore after what had happened, and had no intention of becoming friends with her ever again.

Terra is ecstastic about the dance thats taking place tomorrow night, in hoping Aqualad will ask her to go. Wally had Jinx to go with, though Jinx insisted that they were 'just friends and did not have a crush on Wally', but something told me otherwise.

* * *

**September 17, Dance**

I sit next to the tables filled with food. I eat a piece of pie, then chug down some Kool-Aid, and take another pie, and repeat.

Terra is dancing with Kori and Toni, and Bianca and Victor are busy sitting at a table,talking, kissing, flirting. Terra comes over to me.

She's wearing a blue crop top and some striped shorts. She stumbles over to me and collapses in the chair next to me, wiping sweat off her forehead as she tried to catch her breath. She reached over me and took my cup of fruit punch. I pour myself another one, knowing that she was thirsty anyway so I wasn't gonna question it.

"I went a little too far," She says between breathes.

"And I grinded on some dude, he tried to take me to his dorm and I was like, no man, I was just dancing." She raised her neck and shook she looked at me questionably.

"Aren't you gonna go dance?" She asks, getting a second cup of fruit punch.

"Naw. I just came here for the pie." I said, raising my plate of apple pie and my book, too show her I was also reading. She shook her head as if too say 'Unacceptable.' She took my hand and started too lead me where all the dancing was happening.

"Hey Raven! Didn't expect too see you here." Me and Terra looked over my shoulder only to see Garfield sipping a cup of punch.

I didn't know what to say. I just stared at him wide-eyed.

"Who are you going with?" I blurted out finally.

"Nobody. Here for the music and the food." He raised his cup of punch but then someone accidently pushed him while he was dancing and spilt it all over the floor. He nodded, and sighed.

"Nevermind."

Silence...

"So why are you here?" He asks.

"No reason Same thing as you."

"It's almost as if you guys were meant to see each other." Terra enters into the conversation, her blue eyes drifting to me, then to Garfield.

Before I could answer her eyes brightened and she stood straight up, pointing to me.

"Your dating him!" Terra said, smiling.

"We-"

"You just said you'll go with me so you wouldn't make me feel bad about Aqualad not asking me out!" She said, her smile faltered. Aqualad never showed up.

"But-"

"No,No, I wn't bother you to. Yet." Terra said, dissapearing into the crowd full of dancing people.

* * *

Terra, Toni, Kori, Bianca, and Jinx and I were sitting in a circle, some of us with pillows and some of us with snacks. Kori's phone sat in the middle of the circle, awaiting a call.

"So who's next?" Bianca asked.

"How about Raven?" Terra leaned over near me with her pillow, her eyes narrowed and a sly grin on her face. Her blonde hair wasput up in a ponytail.

"What about me?"

"Ehm, Excuse me I seem to have the allergies. *Cough*Callyourboyfriend*Cough*" She said, fake coughing and then clearing her throat, playing with a lock of her blonde hair.

"What Boy Toy?" Toni asked, placing her hands on her hips, waggling her eyebrows at me.

"*Cough*Garfield*Cough" Terra 'coughed' again, clearing her throat and then shrugging her shoulders innocently.

"YOUR DATING GARFIELD!" Kori , Bianca, and Toni shouted, amused.

"This should be fun to watch." Jinx said as she nudged Terra playfully in the shoulder."

"I want you to pick up that phone, call him, and make sure to put it on speaker phone." Kori demanded, with a fake stern look on her face. Toni broke into laughter.

"It's midnight. You know how Garfield likes his sleep." I reasoned, trying to worm my way out of calling Garfield.

"Pick up the damn phone." Jinx ordered, handing the phone to me.

I blushed and frowned, went to Kori's contacts and pressed Garfield's. I slowly pressed the call button and put it on speaker phone.

"Kori. You know how much I hate it when-"

"Hi, hun," I choked out, blushing even more furiously now that they were laughing.

There was silence on the other line. I bet Garfield was wondering why the hell I called him 'hun' and called him in the middle of the night.

"Hi, Babe. What are you doing calling me in the middle of the night?" Garfield asked in a kinder tone, but I could tell it held force.

"Sleepover. I tried to tell them. "

"Oh. You having fun?"

"Yup. How are you?"

"I was sleeping." He asked, yawning.

"Other than that." I said through clenched teeth, but smiling even though he couldn't see me.

Silence, as if he were trying to think.

"You know, I had a wonderful time last night. Maybe we could do it again some time. I got these new vanilla scented cond-"

"Wow , that's great. Perhaps it can serve as an air freshener in your room." I knew why he said that. He was getting back at me. Hard.

"Or on my dick." He said coolly. Terra was laughing so hard Toni and Jinx had to help her breathe, since she was pretty much suffocating herself in laughter.

"The things hormones do to you." I said , showing a little annoyance in my voice, but audible enough so that he could catch the hint. I heard him chuckle a bit.

"You have a really sexy voice when you talk like that. You should do it more often."

"Wow, I'm so embarrassed right now." I said in a sarcastic voice, but truth, I was pretty embarrassed.

"If you were so nervous, you would have hung up the phone by now, sweet cheeks."

"Umm..."

"You know, we're gonna do things together baby."

_We're gonna do things together baby._ Yup, that did it. While I was blushing my ass off, my firends were busy rolling around the floor laughing so hard they were turning red and purple.

'Wow, I love you too." I said nodding, pretty flustered.

"I love you too. " Then I heard a sound then I heard air blow into the reciever. My friedns stopped laughing and cooed' Aww!'

"He blew a kiss to you!"Toni said dreamily.

"LOCK IT UP!" Terra chanted, and soon the others chanted along too.

I raised my hand in the air and pretended to catch the kiss that Garfield blew. I patted my heart.

"Okay now, you blow a kiss to him."Bianca ordered.

I blew a kiss into the reciever and glared at her, and they started chuckling again. A few seconds later Garfield claimed that he caught it.

"Now could I go t sleep now?" Garfield pouted.

"Yes."

Silence on the other line.

"I love you!" He cooed one last time. I rolled my eyes.

"Love you too." That was the most embarrassing phone call I have ever took in my life.


	8. Chapter 8

**September 18,Morning**

I sat there facing my food, scowling at it. Garfield had a huge grin on his face, poking at his food. Bianca kept snickering at us, everytime Kori looked at me or Garfield she would blush, and Toni just kept laughing at the most random times.

"Bianca, whats going on?" Victor took note on the strange behavior of the five of us.

"Ask Raven." She said, pecking him on the cheek and eating her food. Victor leaned forward and eyed me suspiciously.

"What's happenin, Raven?" He asked,studying my face for clues.

"Ask Wise guy over here." I nudged Garfield, who's grin just spread even bigger as he nudged me back. Kori blushed and looked at her food, hiding her laugh.

"We're gonna do things together baby." Toni mimicked from last night's phone call. Kori and Toni broke out in laughter, Bianca clamped her hand over her mouth to keep from spitting out her drink in laughter, and Garfield's grin widened.

Victor's face edged into confusion as he sat back down, facing Bianca.

"There's something your not telling me Bee." He announced, his arms crossed.

"Okay. Raven is ...dating Gar." Bianca said easily, casting glances at me and Garfield. Victor's eyes widened in shock as he turned to us.

"YOU TWO ARE DATING?"Victor asked, his eyes practically bulging out of his sockets.

"Yop." Garfield said, he slung an arm around my shoulder, pulling me closer to him. I was in shock, because I thought it was just a joke. I thought it was a mistake, so why was Garfield saying yes?

Victor blinked.

"...Okay." He said, before going back to his food, but we could all tell he was still shocked, and I was too.

"So I'ma prank Ron tonight." Garfield announced. Everyone turned to him.

"Dude..."Victor started, shaking his head as a warning.

"Come on, he beat up Raven and Will. I promised her we'll get payback, and I meant it." Garfield argued.

"Do you know what he's even capable of? Us seniors are legitimatly afraid of him." Bianca explained.

"No durr. I'm still doin it. You guys want to come?" He asked. All of them shook their heads.

"Fine." He sulked for a moment, before pulling me closer, wrapping his arm around my waist.

"I'ma take Raven tonight." He said. I just blinked in confusion. Too many questions going around my head.

"How romantic." Toni said, rolling her eyes.

"She'll like it. It'll be fun. She should be able to prank him for what he did." Garfield said. He got up from the table, pulling me with him, and walked away. Kori raised an eyebrow to me, and I just shrugged my shoulders.

* * *

**Evening**

"Are you sure it's gonna work?" I asked. We were standing outside of Ron's house, holding bags filled with eggs and toilet paper and paint.

"Yup. He's gonna pay." He nodded, squeezing my hand before leading me into the front yard of the house. He turned to face me with a stern look on his face.

"Okay. You go pour this paint all over his grass. Then come see me. I'll be in the back. Got it?" He asked, handing me the paint jugs. I nodded and got too work.

I twirled in the circle pouring the jugs contents all around me. Once I was done emptying the jugs onto the grass, I went back to Garfield, who gave me some eggs. He told me to throw them hard all over his house. He was busy teepeeing the house. I threw the eggs at the windows as hard as I can, some I caused them to crack a bit.

Then I threw one at the living room window, so hard it broke. I heard the familiar voice that once used to go to my school.

"I'll get it. Give me my gun." I heard him say. I immediately looked at Garfield who looked at me in total horror then motioned for me to come to him. I sprinted to him and he grabbed me, dropping the toilet paper rolls and as soon as the door opened, we rolled down the small here into the darkness, crashing into the gate. I was ontop of him and he was below me, his hand around my waist and my cheek smushed against his chest. We didn't make a move. The guy came to where he heard the noise and shot at us, hitting the gate. We flinched a little, but still kept quiet. It's a good thing he didn't see us.

He shot some more around us and I buried my face into Garfield's chest out of absolute fear. He shot in the air and I heard a bird wail as he crashed to the ground, dead. That bird was three feet in front of my face, it was so disgusting. I started to move carefully but Garfield pulled me up into face level and whispered into my ear to just ignore it and close my eyes.

I did as I was told, only flinching when I heard shots rang guy muttered a few cuss words before entering back into his home. He stayed in that position for a few minutes just to make sure, then got up. I inched away from the dead bird and Garfield grinned at me.

"Come on. Let's go back on campus." He said, grabbing my hand and leading me towards his car.

* * *

He led me to my dorm, then crashing onto my bed and let out a sigh.

"That wasn't bad." He said.

I looked at him with disbelief.

"We were shot at. What are you talking about?"

"Well, when you've grown up with that guy since 2nd grade, you'd find out it could be worse." He grinned at me. I smiled.

"I can't believe you would come up with that idea. Did you even know he had a gun?"

"No. I just can't believe you actually broke his window." I sat on my bed, next to him, sighing as I relived the previous moment at that guy's house.

"You said to throw it hard."

"I didn't mean that hard."

"I wouldn't have if you told me that he was scary."

"Then you wouldn't have thrown hard at all due to his scaryness if I told you."

"But then we wouldn't have gotten shot at, and possibly die."

"But we're not dead, and thats what matters." He grinned at me, causing me to smile and blush more.

"I really should tell you a lot of things, then."

I looked at him with confusion.

"What do you mean?"

That's when it happened.

He quickly kissed me on the lips, and once we started, it never really...stopped. It's like when we kissed it started a make-out session. We just sat there kissing.

I liked it. A lot.

Now I'm below him and he's on top of me, and we're making out like our lives depends on it. My arms are wrapped around his neck and his is around my waist, which gives me goosebumps just thinking about how his fingers felt on my skin. But it felt awesome.

His fingers climb up my waist, and we're still making out.

We made out for like, forever.

Then we heard footsteps.

_Damn you. Ms. Bines._

We instantly stop, but then we keep going, not making that much noise. We heard the knocking on our door, , checking if students are out of their room. I forgot it was like midnight. Kori had told me she was sleeping over with one of her other friends.

We hear her walk off, and we're still making out.

He pulls away, grinning at me.

"I meant that."He says, getting off of my bed.

I smile and blush, my lips throbbing from all the kissing. A part of me wants him to stay,(Hormones) and a part of me is relieved because I'm tired anyway.

He walks to the door.

"I've got to go before comes around the boy part of the dorms. Bye, Raven."

"Bye." I say, my voice kind of shaky. He gives me one last smile before mouthing 'I love you.' Imouthes it back, and he left to his dorm. After a few secondso f just sitting there in shock, I finally feel overwhemed with happiness. I grabbed my pillow and screamed with Joy in it, then I stood up and jumped and did flips from Kori's bed to my bed. I was uber happy. Took me a while to settle down and sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**September 19,Breakfast**

I sat at the breakfast table with a huge grin off my face I couldn't get off since I woke up. I tried to force myself into not smiling and calm down, even went to the point where I had insulted myself numerous times, but nothing could get that smile off my face. My cheeks were hurting, but nothing could stop it. Nothing.

Garfield was the same way. He had a smirk on his face this morning, he couldn't even look at me without blushing and we just smiled at our food.

Kori looked at me suspiciously, and so did everyone else.

"Did something happen?" Toni asked.

"No." I simply answered.

"Then why are you smiling like that?" Victor asked.

"I'm not smiling." I said, even though I was. He looked at me in confusion.

"Whats wrong with her?" Bianca asked Kori.

"I don't know. She's been like that since she woke up." Kori said, shrugging her shoulders. Then everybody looked at Garfield, who was in the same state as I was, him smiling down at his food. I couldn't look at him without grinning and blushing either, so we just didn't look at each other, but I still felt his presence beside me, which really didn't help.

"What happened last night Gar? Did you make piece with Ron?" Toni asked, waving her hand in front of our faces.

"We were shot at, we did not make piece with Ron." He simply said, still poking at his tofu bacon.

"Then why the hell are you smiling?" Kori asked.

"No reason."He said, shrugging his shoulders, smiling. Bianca looked from me to Garfield then smiled slyly.

"Oh." Bianca said, smirking at both of us. Victor whipped his head around and eyed Bianca suspiciously.

"What? DO YOU KNOW? PLEASE TELL US!" He begged.

"Isn't it obvious? They're not virgins anymore." At that I literally choked on my eggs, and Garfield raised an eyebrow at her.

Kori spit out her orange juice, Toni looked at us with wide-eyed.

"What?" I said, looking at her incredulously.

"You guys had sex last night . Your expressions say it all."

"Maybe your reading a bit too much into it. We're still virgins." Garfield pointed out.

"So something did happen last night." Toni said, leaning over to study us. Me and Garfield returned to our grinning and blushing.

"We're not gonna tell you. It's for you to find out." Garfield pulled me closer, kissing me on the cheek.

"YOU GUYS MADE-OUT!" Kori shouted, standing up and pointing at us. Luckily it wasn't that loud, only to where we could hear it.

Victor raised an eyebrow and Toni wore a questionable expression. Bianca just had a huge smile on her face. We didn't say anything.

"Did you Did you Did you Did you Did you?" Toni asked.

"Mebbe. Mebbe not." Garfield said. He seemed amused.

Kori sat down with a satisfied smile on her face.

* * *

I was walking to my next class when I passed the swim floor. Terra had made the team and they were having practice. Last period of the 's when I saw them. Terra and Aqualad.

Making out.

I tripped and fell and my books hit the window, causing them to pull back. I waved at Terra., putting on an expression to say I didn't see you making out with Aqualad.

"Hi Terra! You have swim practice?"

"No it's over. I was just talking to Aqualad." She put an easy going smile on her face.

_Just talking my ass._

"Oh. Well see you later!" I said, gathering up my books and speed-walking away. I was really happy for her, I don't even know how I will bring it up the next time I see her.

* * *

**September 20, Friday**

I was in Garfield's room, and we were debating whether we should call the police on Ron or not.

"Why not?" I thought we should call the police on Ron, and he didn't think it was a good idea.

"Because Ron will escape, just like last time, and avenge whoever put them in there." He turned to face me."And I don't like it when Raven gets hurt." He cooed, brushing my hair out of my face. I rolled my eyes and allowed a small smile to creep onto my face.

"But how he will he know it's me?" I cooed back.

"Because he has a advanced sense of smell. He knows what you will smell like. he will sniff you, and he will know." He explained. I rolled my eyes.

"He can sniff people, and know it's them, like a damn dog?"

"Yeah. That night when we pranked him, you should've seen his nose. He was sniffen' Raven. He was trying to sniff us out." He nodded. I almost laughed.

"They would have asked him onto the police force if it weren't for his records." Garfield explained. At that I laughed. He grinned.

"But don't you wanna see him die in jail?" I asked, returning to the subject. He pulled me close and stroked my hair.

"I do, I wanna pull up two chairs right in front of his cell and laugh at him with you, eating popcorn and throwing some popcorn at him. But then again, don't we all?" He asked me. I nodded. He kissed my forehead and snuggled against me.

"Why did you like me?" He asked.

"Well, when I first met you, I thought you were pretty hot, so, that's pretty much where it started."

"I'm flattered. I really am."

"When did you start liking me?" I asked him.

"When Komi blurted out you had a crush on me, I guess I realized." He said, shrugging.

I smiled.

"Komi was trying to get with you." I said, playing with the hem of his shirt.

"No shit. The girl wouldn't stop dropping clues." He said, shaking his head in dissaproval.

"You knew?"

"Yeah. She SAT on my lap! Since when the hell did she start doing that? I thought it was like a best friend thing, but then she put her hands on my banana." He said, grimacing.

"I found amusement in her embarrassment."

"Yeah, I could tell." He tweaked my nose. I poked his arm, then he poked my cheek. I poked his nose, he poked my stomach. This poking game just when on for like, forever.

"How long did Victor and Bianca date?" I asked.

"Ever since they were... thirteen. Yeah, thirteen." He nodded as to confirm it.

"I saw Terra and Aqualad kissing."

He froze, then looked at me questionably.

"I thought they would never pop the question." I snickered.

"You never popped the question."

"Yeah, your right. I made it official. I knew you would say yes anyway, thanks to Komi." He gave me a kiss, and once again, once it started, it never really stopped.

* * *

Terra was awfully quiet this evening. I sat in her room, reading. She just sat there with a big grin on her face, and I thought, I should tell her.

"So...Terra and Aqualad. That sounds like a good pairing name."

She nodded.

"I can imagine you guys kissing, near the pool, after swim practice, right in front of the window to make it official..." I drifted off, staring at her. She looked at me wide-eyed and shocked. I grinned.

"So...how was your first kiss?"

"YOU SAW!?"

"Why do you think I tripped?"

She just stared at me and squealed with happiness.

"OH MY GOSH It felt like it was magical! I thought it would never happen! He asked me out to dinner tomorrow and now I'm freaking out but I can't stop thinking about how good his lips felt on mine and he was just so HOT!" Terra screamed with joy.

"Okay now that we got that cleared, I heard you had your first kiss too." She cooed, nudging me in the arm.

"Spill."

I grinned and blushed.

"Garfield keesed me." I said, a devilish smile on my face.

She sighed and looked at the wall dreamily.

"No wonders Komi's so angry with everyone. I thought it was just the hormones." Terra admitted. My smile faltered.

"Komi heard about it?"

"Most of the people know, but don't feel bad. I just heard hat everyone knew about my crush all along, I'm just surprised, no one touched Aqualad just for me." Terra reasoned, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"She's gonna kill me."

"Well, all you have to do is call your knight in shining armor and he'll save you from Komi's angry face." Terra joked.


	10. Chapter 10

**September 21**

Toni, Kori, Victor, Bianca, Garfield, and me are going to a party off of campus tonight. It's the weekend so it means we can go off campus during nightime.

I wore nothing special. Just a black tank top and some black shorts. Before we went, I had to go wish Terra good luck on her date with Aqualad. Right now I'm in Victor's precious car that he calls his 'baby.' Bianca disagrees with that, but it's their little game they play.

Once we arrive at the party,Garfield pulled me to his side,glaring at anyone who gave me a seductive look.

"Hey Gar, wanna play spin the bottle?" A boy named Robin said. He's from my school, and we have a few classes together. He has jet black spikey hair, and he always wear these sunglasses.

"Nope. I gotta girlfriend." Garfield said smirking. Robin raised an eyebrow and looked at me. I smiled and waved. He leaned in and smirked at Garfield.

"Nice pick dude. I'm goin' after that ass."Robin pointed to Kori, who is currently twerking on Toni and Toni is twerking on her, butt to butt.

"Wow. Maybe you should ask her to play, you could get lucky . "Garfield says.

Robin patted his head and gave me a friendly smile before going off to Kori. Garfield led me toward where they were playing, then left me to go get some fruit punch. Neither of us drink, so we settled down with some juice. Komi was here and was about to play the game. I was glad that me and Garfield weren't playing or she'd take the chance to kiss him.

Once we started, we watched for a little bit and started talking, ignoring the game.

Then we turned around to watch the game, only for Garfield's lips to be smushee against Komi's.

He pushed her off and began rubbing his lips hastily, turning red by the minute. On the other hand, I stared down Komi, picturing a ninja repeatedly cut off her head.

""What Raven? The bottle landed on him! I had to kiss him." Komi said innocently.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING KISSING PEOPLE WHEN YOUR PREGNANT!"Garfield yelled angrily.

"I just wanted to have some fun, that's all." Komi argued.

"They weren't playing the game. You were there when I made that clear."Robin said Kori flipping Komi off next to him.

Silence.

Then I decided to splash my fruit punch on her.


	11. Chapter 11

Garfield looked pretty pissed with Komi, still trying to rub her "whore germs" off his lips.

"Komi, get out of my party. If your baby ends up deformed, I don't want to get sued just because you drank alcohol during your pregnancy."Robin demanded, pointing to the door.

Komi was about to say something , when Garfield glared at her, so she just flipped her hair and walked away. Garfield led me away from the now-continuing party game, into a corner.

"Sorry." He apoligized. But for what? It wasn't his fault.

"You didn't see it coming, neither did I. It wasn't your fault."I simply stated. He pursed his lips in thought, then rubbed them again as if he still had her germs.

"Go wash your mouth with listerine, if bothers you so much."I chuckled.

"Your right. Be right back. Love ya."He said, smiling then running to the bathroom to get some Listerine.I went to go get some more fruit punch, and I went back to my spot,drinking it up. I was too busy with my own mind I didn't notice that something was in it.

I felt kind of dazed and woozy as I tried to keep my balance, taking another swig of it. I fell on my needs and got back to my feet just as Garfield came back.

"Raven, are you okay?"He asked, noticing how I was leaning against the wall for balance.

"Nothing. I just got more fruit punch. Want some?" I held out my cup to him, blinking because my vision was everywhere. He plucked the cup out of my hand and sniffed my fruit punch.

"Raven, someone spiked your drink. Your drunk."He said plainly.

I looked at him in amazement before I smiled and laughed.

"I'm not drunk. I don't even drink. I mean, I love you but, your delusional baby."I giggled, my words slurring a bit.

He merely shook his head,and led me to get some water. He gave me a cup and sat me down.

"You're a sexy man. And your really nice too."I said, poking him in the cheek. He grabbed my hands and set them back in my lap, in which I glared at him.

"I'ma go get some fruit punch okay?"I groaned.

"It's not fair that I get some stupid water and you get fruit punch!"I dumped my water on the floor in protest.

"Fine. I'll get us both some fruit punch."He reasoned going to the table.

He came back, and drank some of his fruit punch.

"I feel woozy."He said, clutching the side of the couch.

"You'll get used to it, my friend. It feels like your in fucking bowling ball now, but it feel awesome."I said before taking another gulp of my fruit punch.

"I feel like I can fly. I feel like I'm high and fucking mighty."He said standing up and putting a lopsided grin on my face, lurching from side to side.

* * *

**September 22, morning**

I woke up as usual, but I was in a different room. My head hurt, but for the moment I ignored it even though the pain was excruciating. That's when I noticed I was in Garfield's room. Why?

I started to get out of bed when I noticed I was naked, so I quickly wrapped a sheet around me, and looked down at the sleeping form in the bed. It was Garfield, and he was too, naked.I clamped my hand over my mouth too keep myself from screaming. I tried to calm myself.

'Just because I woke up in Gar's room, sleeping next to him, both of us naked does not mean I slept with him.'I told myself over and over. But, apparently I was bleeding, and I was not on my period,so that answer to that question was confirmed. After I washed it off, I lookked for my clothes, in which I don't know where I put them.

"Raven?"

Garfield woke up.

I slowly turned to him,blushing.

"We had sex, didn't we?"He immediately knew the answer (Obviously) mostly because we're naked, and there is a used rubber on his bedside table, plus, why else would I be in his room during this time of day?

I slowly nodded.

"Do you remember anything?" He asked me.

"No. Do you?"I asked.

"All I remember is you asking me to go home because you were drunk, and I said Okay."He said, having a serious expression on his face.

"Oh."Was all I could say.

"You know what this means?"He asked. I shook my head.

"We're no longer virgins anymore."

We both just stared at each other before laughing.

We finally found our clothesand we got dressed in them.

"Well,I have to go back to my dorm. Bye Gar."I said before exiting his room.

"Oh and Rae?" He calls back.

I hate it when people call me Rae, but I just let it go.

"Don't forget to take one of those tests, Okay?"He asked,a faint blush splashing across his face.

"Don't worry, I will." I said, smiling and blushing at at leans in and gives me a quick kiss.

"Bye."He says smiling before he closes the door.


	12. Chapter 12

**Two months later**

Luckily, I wasn't pregnant. Today, Komi got her baby scans. I swear, Kori came prancing in like she saw a goddamn unicorn, holding pictures of the baby.

"IT'S A BOY IT'S A BOY IT'S A BOOOOYYY!" Kori plopped down between Toni and Robin before slamming the papers in the middle of the table. Robin and Kori hit it off right away, about two weeks after party, so they were officially a couple now. "What are you going to name him?" Garfield asked, leaning his head onto my shoulder.

"You'll just have to wait and see, orange cat." Toni patted his head gently as he rolled his eyes. It was sort of a joke that Victor had started, calling him orange cat or OC, thanks to the famous cat also named Garfield. Garfield looked for reassurance at Kori who nodded and winked at Toni.

"We must have a celebration for this." Bianca said, looking at Victor with a serious look. It is nearing the beginning of the end of the school year, and Victor and Bianca has been looking at colleges.

"You guys are all invited to the baby shower." Kori announced. We all looked confused.

"Are you serious?" Robin asked.

"Why are you guys acting surprised?" Kori asked, completely oblivious to the situation.

"Umm, after all we've been through with her, I thought she hated us." Garfield admitted.

"Oh yeah, she HATES you guys. Especially you Raven." She said without a care in the world. I frowned.

"Gee, I feel so loved right now." I muttered, a drip of sarcasm in my voice. In response, Garfield pecked me on the cheek, earning a coo from Toni, while Kori rolled her eyes.

"But, since I happen to love you bitches, I get to invite people, and that means you guys, including Terra, Aqualad, Roy, Jen, and her new boyfriend, Wally. I'm not surprised they hooked up, they were so obvious to each other." Kori muttered that last part.

* * *

"Are you guys going?" Terra asked. She was snuggling into Aqualad, her two-month boyfriend. He and her looked at us with curious eyes. By us, I mean Garfield and me(Of course). I sat on his lap, and his arms were wrapped around me, making me lean into him.

"I don't know. I don't really wanna see Komi."Garfield answered.

"Come on, please? Just avoid her." Aqualad begged. Garfield pursed his lips and raised an eyebrow.

"Fine. But only for Kori." He determined. Terra and Aqualad whooped with joy.

"Vacation is coming up," I said out of the blue.

"What are you planning to do?" Terra asked.

I shrugged my shoulders. Garfield picked me up and placed me next to him, stood up, and got down on one knee with a small decorated box he fished out of his backpack.

No way.

What will I say?

Terra, Aqualad and me watched in shock.

We are only juniors.

"Raven, will you... go with me to... California during Spring Break?" He asked, pulling out two plane tickets out of the decorated box.

I blinked.

"Yes." I said, a grin spreading on my face. He grinned back.

"Admit it, you thought it was a ring." He teased. I blushed and folded my arms, but after I nodded sheepishly at him. He smirked and sat next to me, picking me up, putting me back on his lap.

"Someday Rae, someday." He said hugging me. Terra smirked at me the whole time while Aqualad chuckled quietly.


	13. Chapter 13

I plopped down in the front seat, pulling up my blanket I had taken with me up to my chin. The car jostled as Garfield slammed the trunk down and made his way to the driving seat. He's grinning, obviously he's really excited.

"This is gonna be fun. " He said as he put the car to driving mode. He slowly drove out of the school parking lot and turned the corner. He rolled down his window to point to the gas station- showing the cars behind us that we need gas. Kori, who was right behind us, waved, obviously just as excited as Garfield.

Oh yeah- the others decided to come. Terra, Aqualad(Or Garth- I have just learned that people call him Aqualad because of his passion for swimming), Robin, Kori, Bianca and Victor, Jinx, Wally, Roy, and Toni- they all decided that they were also sick of school and wanted to come on the trip as soon as they heard- are all now coming with us. But, they are traveling in their own cars.

After he refilled the gas tank, he was on the road. I enjoyed the music that was playing on the car radio and the scenery outside till I was able to fall asleep. I woke up at about midnight, to find that our car was parked at a parking lot in front of Mcdonalds. I looked around, and Garfield was sleeping in the driving seat. I waited for like an hour, trying to read, text, and do other stuff like daydream- but I grew impatient. So, I took Garfield by the waist, and slumped him over my shoulder, and made a pathetic attempt to put him in the backseat. Surprisingly, after a series of grunts, drops, and pushing, he did not wake up. It took twenty minutes to put him in the backseat. I looked over to the other cars, parked around us. At least one light was on, Kori and Toni were texting, I could see the smiles on their faces and the lights of their phones. Terra and Jinx were watching a movie together- I could see their McDonalds bag being ruffled by their now salty hands and moving pictures in their eyes. Bianca was reading, the light on in her car as she skimmed the pages. So she wouldn't be able to wake up her boyfriend- she had hid him in a blanket. I quickly pulled out my phone and texted all of them, in which they also texted back. In a few minutes their cars started up, so I started mine.

Then we were on the road.

* * *

"What are you doing?" Garfield asked in a sleepy voice.

"Driving. It got boring in the car and I couldn't help myself." I admitted, keeping my eyes on the road.

"How'd you move me?" He asked, suddenly aware he was not in the backseat.

"I finally moved you in the backseat after twenty minutes."I answered, following Kori's car, which was ahead of me.

"After a few hours, lets pull up to a hotel. I can't live in this car."

"Speaking of hours, how much time till we get to our destination?"

"I don't know, like, 5 more hours." He said. I groaned.

"We're goin' to San Franscisco!" He said, pulling out a San Francisco hat and slapping it onto his head. I had to grin.

* * *

Terra flopped onto the bed, and purposely rolled off.

"This is nice," She said, snuggling on the floor.

We were at our hotel room, and we practically just lived in a really huge suit containing 6 rooms.

"I know. It's nice also to be out of that car for once." Kori said, stepping into my suite.

"Well, you guys should probably go to your own suite. Garfield is taking a shower and I don't want him walking in here to find three girls talking about how nice this suite is." I said, nodding towards the bathroom door.

"Oh. he's in the bathroom?" Kori said teasingly, making her way over. I raised an eyebrow to see what she would do. She opened the door without looking, and switched off the light to the bathroom. She closed the door, and pressed her ear to the door. We heard a slip and a thump, and a grunt.

"RAVEN!" He shouted. We heard more thumping.

I giggled as Terra and Kori exploded with laughter, and I went over to the bathroom and turned the light on, without looking.

"THANKS." I heard coming from the bathroom.

* * *

What in the world are we going to do when we get there?" I asked. We were on the road once again, Garfield driving.

"We are going to do:

Six Flags Discovery Kingdom

Fisherman's Wharf

Universal Studios

San Francisco Beach

and we're going camping." Garfield named happily.

"You sure planned one hell of a trip."I said, leaning back in my seat.


	14. Chapter 14

**Okay, this ia the second to last chapter. but i promise, i will try not to rush it. After all,I just got this new idea and I can't wait to share it with you guys but I don't want to many stories that i can't finish so i'ma have to hurry up and finish this one. anyways, keep reading! bye!**

* * *

Fisherman's Wharf

Kori was definetely using up this trip for everything. She bought about three souvenirs from about every store that interested her, and she could not stop taking pictures. We could all tell that Robin was getting quite tired of lugging around her souvenirs, so now we each have a bag to carry. Robin even limited Kori on which souvenirs she should get.

During the whole visit to Fisherman's wharf, I had many encounters with metal man, plus, I got San Franciscosouvenirs of paintings of me, thanks to Garfield.

Six Flags Discovery Kingdom

When we entered six flags, the first thing I got was the map, and we were off.

"LET'S GO ON MEDUSA!" Shouted Garth, and he began running towards the entrance before Terra pulled him back.

"That ride looks kind of.." She looked up at the purple and green ride."Kind of hardcore. A bit hardcore for my taste." Terra said, searching for the right words as she bit her lower lip.

"Are you scared T?" Garth asked sweetly.

"No.." Even though the answer was sprawled across her blushed cheeks.

"You are. Guess what that means?" Garth folded his arms, ignoring the glare he was getting from Terra.

"I don't know. What DOES it mean, Garth?" She asked, getting impatient.

"It means we're going on, NOW." Garth grabbed her wrist and sped off towards Medusa, A fuming Terra in hand. We followed, and surprisingly, it wasn't that long of a line, so we were front row in no time. By front row I mean me and Garfield, and Garth and Terra were in the back, Garth explaining it was scarier and faster in the back, just to piss off Terra even more. Kori and Robin had wanted to be in the middle, and Bianca, Toni, and Victor were near the end.

I didn't know there was an 150ft. drop waiting for us as we got ready to go on the end, so yes, I was screaming the whole ride as Garfield laughed during the entire ride. Terra was screaming the loudest, I could hear her screams from all the way up front.

"Did you like it, Terra?" Garth asked, nudging Terra with his elbow.

"Yeah, I also have the power to control rocks, and Kori here is an alien from a planet called Tameran." She scoffed sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"That's nice to know." Garth said, playing along.

"Now, we should go to Superman!" Toni said excitedly. Superman wasn''t that bad, and once Terra overcame that ride, the rest weren't so scary for her. We went on roar, medusa, superman, V2, Kong(never again), Cobra, and we saw a few shows before leaving. Overall, it was fun.

Universal Studios

Majority, we went to the haunted house. I never knew Bianca was so afraid of Chucky. She was practically glued to Victor, screaming and climbing all over hom, just to avoid the scares. For payback of clinging to him the whole time, he bought a chucky doll at the souvenir store to scare the crap out of her. My favorite ride was the mummy.

_Camping_

I followed Garfield into the forest, stepping over logs and such.

"Are we almost there? My feet are hurting like crazy." Kori whined from behind me.

"Your feet wouldn't hurt if you didn't wear high heels." Garfield answered, stepping over a log. Kori scoffed, and grimaced at her feet.

"Just answer the damn question." She snapped back.

"Fine. We' re here." He sat down on a clear ground, and began unpacking things. Once we said up camp, we already had a fire going, thanks to Toni and her membership with girl scouts when she was five.

"What college are you guys going to?" Terra asked Bianca.

"I got accepted into Yale." She said casually.

"What about you Vic?"

"I'm gonna go to Yale."

"So you both got accepted?"

"Yop."

"I'ma miss you guys." Toni said, focusing on her marshmallow.

"Ditto."

Kori took out her phone because it rang.

"Komi just sent me a text saying that we missed her baby shower." Kori sighed with annoyance.

"I thought it was a week after we got back." I asked, curious.

"I thought so too. That's what it says on the invite." Kori tucked her phone away and rolled her eyes.

"Kids are fun. I like kids. Do you like kids, Victor?" Bianca asked out of the blue, nudging Victor.

"Sure, I like certain kids." He admitted.

"Why'd you ask that?" Garfield asked. He had been resting his head on my lap.

"No reason. Hey, if you were a dad, what would you be like?" Bianca asked Victor, her gaze filled with curiosity.

"...I don't know." He answered, getting suspicious.

"Why?"

"Nothing. So how would you feel if I told you I was two weeks pregnant, Victor?"

"Why all the questions?"

"I'm just asking." She said, and begun to knaw on her fingernails, staring intently at the dirt. We all just stared at her.

"What?"

"Bianca, is there anything you want to say?"

"No. Victor, if you were to have children, would you be a deadbeat dad?" She asked.

"Bianca, are you pregnant?" He asked, his voice quivering slightly, low. Heat rushed into Bianca's cheeks.

"...I can tell you what I'm not..." She answered.

"You're pregnant." Victor sighed, and rested his head into his hands. Bianca immediately stood up with hands on her hips.

"Look, I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, but I was scared, okay?" She shouted before sitting down and hugging her knees into her chest, tears rushing down her face.

Victor scooted over put an arm around her awkwardly.

"I'm fine, I just want to tell you that we are totally fucked."

"How?" She said, wiping away tears.

"College." That's when Kori jumped up.

"I WILL TOTALLY BUY YOU EVERYTHING FOR YOUR FUTURE BABY!" She beamed.

"What?" Bianca sniffed.

"I can totally steal stuff from Komi, I can get you some baby toys, and I can totally babysit, so when me and Robin have babies I will be experienced." Robin visibly paled.

"You would do that for me?"

"Yes! I will be it's second mum." She announced proudly.

"I love you Kori." Bianca said, getting all teary.

"I love you too!" She beamed .

"Well, as heartwarming as that sounds, it's time to go to sleep." Garth said, before carrying Terra off, bridal style, into their tent. Garfied got off of my lap and whisked me off as well, in the middle of our tent.

"Those two are made for each other." Garfield said, peeking outside, where Bianca was talking to Victor, both having smiles on their faces.

"I'm glad Victor didn't get mad." I said, sitting up.

"Me too. I wouldn't get mad if it were me and you." I raised an eyebrow.

"Really?" I was blushing.

"Yerp. But I'm tired, so good night." He said, before lazily flopping onto the floor. I laid next to him, my hand going through his hair.

* * *

The next day, we went to beach, pretty much done with camping . I think those mosquitos had a fetis for legs. Terra cartwheeled into the ocean, landing on her back as the ocean washed all around her. Kori sat in the waves, trying to build a sandcastle that only came looking like something out of a dog's ass. Garfield, Robin, Garth, and Victor went off to play volleyball, Toni went off to swim in the ocean with Terra. So I sat with Bianca, who was just sitting on the wet sand, letting the waves wash up to her.

"How far are you?" I asked, scooting over to her.

"Two weeks."

"So Victor really wasn't mad at you?"

"Nope. He's just nervous."

I sat in fetal position, resting my head between my knees.

"I bet you guys would make great parents." I said. She looked at me.

"Really?"

"Well do yoi take care of yourselves?"

"Yew."

"Then you guys will take care of her. "

She beamed at me.

"You bet it's gonna be a girl?"

"It better be. Terra and Garth already made bets on whether 's gonna be a girl or not. So, for our sake, make it a girl Bee. Make it a girl."

"I hope it will be."


	15. Chapter 15

**The last chapter! I hope you guys enjoyed the last chapter and hopefully this one to.**

* * *

Now, we were back in school. Komi was taken out of school ,cause she was pregnant. Luckily, schools almost over so they won't be able to take out Bianca.

Garth now owes Terra 100 dollars because Bianca is having a girl.

Kori and Robin has signed up for the same classes as each other next year. Those two are practically obsessed with each other.

Wally and Jinx finally admitted their feelings for each other. After, Terra told me they started aggressively making-out.

Victor and Bianca are closer than ever, getting every little perfect baby thing, and are already working money out because Wally, since his famous run at the cross-country meet, has gotten a lot of money since he beat Usain Bolt at a race( The fastest man on earth). They now live on two pretty big scholarships, thanks to Victor's use of technology, and still go to college, having no problems whatsoever other than perfect their future daughters future. Victor even is saving up for a home.

Toni finally found a boyfriend. He's very good at fire stuff, and he's pretty cool. Those two ADORE each other.

Me and Garfield are still a couple, and he still is hot as ever. Kori keeps on teasing us that we got freaky with each other on weekends( which, occasionally, we did) so we just tease her back about her and Robin, which, is true.

But right now, we are all gathered in a hospital around Komi's bed, gawking at her baby.

Bianca looks at her three month sized stomach, rubbing it.

"Aww."Kori picked up the baby, and poked it in the arm. It gurgled back at her, grabbing one of Kori's red curls. "Gimme my baby." Komi said, reaching for Kori. Kori gave her back to Komi.

"Hand me that anti-septic towel."Komi pointed to the corner of the room. Kori handed her one, in which Komi snatched it from hands and wiped her baby's arms and legs carefully with it, muttering something about catching stupid germs might damage her baby. Garfield smiled at it, and Komi shoved his face away.

"Don't you ever, breathe on my baby again." She growled. Garfield stepped back a step.

"Is this blanket washed?" She asked Kori.

"Komi, you just got it two hours ago."

"Their is a big stain on it."

"It's just an old blanket."

Komi threw the small pink blanket on the ground.

"I want a new clean, fresh blanket, NOW. I can't have my baby catch a disease just because you assholes didn't want to get me a new blanket." She barked, so Kori got her a new blanket.

"Here can you hold her for me Raven? I need to use the bathroom." Komi asked, so I held out my arms. She looked at me expectantly.

"What?"

"Go wash your hands, then put hand sanitizer on them, and make sure you get all dirt out, including under your finger nails." She ordered. I raised an eyebrow and went to go do what she said. When I came back, she examined my hands before placing the baby in my arms. A black curl was in the baby's eyes, so I carefully moved it.

"WHAT THE HELL RAVEN!" Komi shouted, almost making me drop the baby.

"What?" I asked back at her, my eyes wide.

"DON'T FUCKING TOUCH MY BABY! SHE'S PURE!" She spat before gently moving the curl back in place. She also installed a mini baby monitor about the size of a hearing aid, and clipped it on the baby's hat. She also put her phone on camera mode and fixed it so it could sit up and video tape me at the same time.

"Don't breathe on her either." She warned, her eyes going dark before entering the bathroom.

"Damn. And I thought she was going to be a horrible mother." Bianca scoffed.

"She can be full of surprises sometimes. "Kori said before leaning into Robin.

* * *

**So , thatz it. I hope you liked the ending.**


End file.
